1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a coupling unit for providing at least one signal path between at least two of a device under test, a first coupler, and a second coupler.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
For testing a serial communication, a signal analyzer is usually coupled to a device under test or between two devices under test providing such serial communication.